1. Field
The present exemplary embodiments generally relate to a user terminal device for displaying a map and a method thereof, and more particularly, to a user terminal device which provides an image along with a map and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technologies, various types of user terminal devices are used. To be specific, use of portable devices such as a mobile phone, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), a tablet Personal Computer (PC), a laptop PC, a MP3 player, and a navigation device has been greatly increased.
Such user terminal devices have a characteristic that a user is able to install applications which are necessary for the user, and to extend functions thereof conveniently and easily. In particular, as the use of cars has increased, many user terminal devices provide a navigation function.
However, in general, a navigation method in the related art displays only a moving route to a destination set by a user. Accordingly, a problem with the navigation method in the related art is that the navigation method makes it difficult for a user to find a route using only a map when the user encounters conditions such as a complex road, navigating at nighttime, and bad visibility due to rain or fog.
Hence, it is necessary for a user to have a navigation means that is easier and more convenient to use.